Anubis: Trip to America: The Contest
by HOAluver13
Summary: Contest based off of my story, "Anubis: Trip to America" Winner gets to collaborate with me to write an entire chapter of my story. Info and rules inside. PM me for any questions.
1. ATTA The Contest

Anubis: Trip to America: The Contest

Hey, guys! As you guys know, I will be posting a rewrite of Anubis: Trip to America very very very soon. I can't tell you an exact date because plans can change, but I wanted to do something fun. For a while, I've been wanting to do a contest and I just thought of the most perfect idea.

There has been a lot of debate about the couples that will be in the story. Main'y Neddie, Peddie, and Fabina. But, I know for a fact that I cannot please **everyone**. As of now, my plan is for the story to mainly be Neddie. I already have the story planned out for that, so for the most part, my mind's made up. I will have Fabina and Peddie moments, as mentioned before.

_BUT_, I thought of a fun way for you guys to have your favorite ships or potential parings at least exist on the site. Which is why I made this contest.

For the contest, you have to make a one-shot about a couple of your choosing, with the characters of your choosing. It can be about a couple making up, breaking up, or hooking up. It can be a flashback or a memory. But it has to be about a couple.

* * *

_**RULES:**_

_1. The one-shot has to be at least 1,300 words NOT INCLUDING AN AUTHOR'S NOTE._  
_2. Besides the pairing you had chosen, you have to have at least 2 more characters mentioned or have some type of dialogue in the one-shot. (List of characters below)_  
_3. The one-shot can only be rated up to T. No smut, please._  
_4. The setting has to be when they are in America, UNLESS it is a flashback._  
_5. This can only be a one-shot. Please don't make this into story with ATTA's plot line or OCs (mine or anyone else's) unless you have permission, but I doubt I will give it to you. But, if someone wants you to make more, you are allowed to go back and extend the length up until the the deadline._  
_6. You are allowed to write about your own OC, if you had submitted one to me last year._  
_7. Be creative._

**To enter the contest, you have to be an active member of the site. You have to be either following or have favorited the story. And ****MOST IMPORTANTLY****, you have to leave a review on this saying you are entering, otherwise you are not included in the contest. And to have to have the tag: ATTA Contest in your summary or title. The story can be about friendship. It does not have to be about romance.**

* * *

_If you win..._

_...3rd place- You will get a chapter dedicated to you and one of your ideas will be used as the plot of or in future chapters._

_...2nd place- You will write a rough draft of a scene in a future chapter (that I will later edit and put into my words/writing style) and give you full credit. Plus, recommend one of your stories to my fans._

_...1st place- You will get to collaborate with me on an entire chapter (or at least 2,500 words of a chapter that is 3,000+ words), with full credit towards you, and I will recommend one of you stories._

**YOU MUST enter over review ON HERE by Saturday, September 14, and your one-shots must be published by Saturday, September** **28**.

* * *

**Characters:**  
_~Nina Martin_  
_~Amber Millington_  
_~Mara Jaffray_  
_~Patricia Williamson_  
_~Joy Mercer_  
_~Eddie Miller_  
_~Fabian Rutter_  
_~Jerome Clarke_  
_~Alfie Lewis_  
_~Mick Campbell_

_-Victoria_  
_-Ariel_  
_-Luke_  
_-Damian_  
_-Kelly_  
_-Britney_  
_-Gwen_  
_-Kyle_

_~Avalon_  
_~Ashley_  
_~Byron_  
_~Andrew_  
_~Tyler_  
_~Madisan_  
_~Gabi_  
_~Sam_

* * *

**To be up to date with the rewrites, updates, or any stories, you can follow me on Twitter. Link on my profile page. (:**


	2. Extended Enter Date

_Hey, guys! (:_

_I decided to push the enter date back a bit in case someone has not been on fanfiction this week. So you must review and tell that you are entering the contest by **Thursday, September 19**. BUT you do NOT have to post your story till **September 28th**. I feel like a few people got confused when I said you have to enter by the 7th. By entering, I mean you have to tell me that you are going to be posting a one-shot and be apart of the contest. That way I can get a good idea of how many people will be apart of this contest. The one-shots do not have to be published/posted for another couple of weeks. If you post early and want to make a change later on, all you have to do is tell me you want to fix something, so I know._

_If you have ANY questions, please reread the rules, and if there's still something you don't understand, PM me. (:_


End file.
